


if we see the sea tomorrow

by pappilon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/pseuds/pappilon
Summary: Untuk Yang Terkasih,Eren YeagerMemikirkanmu membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku tidak sabar kau datang di pertunjukanku di kota Mina. Kota yang sama di mana kau ditugaskan. Datanglah jika kau sempat. Lewat pintu belakang. Berikan surat ini kepada Porco Galliard.Historia Reiss[Erehisu; semi historical-fantasy; salah satu entry Zine Erehisu & Rivamika]
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rivamika & Erehisu





	if we see the sea tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama; saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya untuk kebutuhan menulis tanpa mengambil keuntungan materiil; dibuat untuk bersenang-senang dan berbagi asupan kepada pembaca
> 
> #
> 
> Merupakan salah satu entry untuk Zine Erehisu & Rivamika yang dikoordinir oleh UzumakiAni, Prominensa, dan Cineraria; zine tidak untuk dijual
> 
> #
> 
> Beberapa nama kota sengaja disamakan dengan versi canon; semi historical fantasy

**Eren & Historia Fanfiction**

* * *

Setiap setahun sekali—di bulan Februari—ia akan menjelma menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang turun dari langit. Menyihir satu panggung agar terlihat seperti taman bunga di surga. Membuai setiap pengunjung yang datang dengan gerakan lincahnya. Membuat semua pria berfantasi. Serta memberi gadis-gadis kecil banyak impian dan senyuman. Setiap ibu pasti ingin menjadikannya seorang anak. Setiap kekasih berani menukar berlian untuk bermalam bersamanya. Namun, ia tidak semudah itu untuk didapatkan maupun ditukar.

  
Mereka menjulukinya _Papillon_. Dipuja dan dipuji sebagai seorang prima balerina yang memiliki kelincahan bagaikan kupu-kupu bersayap sutra-emas. Gerak-geriknya terlihat ringan dari satu kuncup ke kuncup lain. Mencuri setiap hati mereka yang sedang bahagia. Pun turut menghibur mereka yang menyimpan lara. Setiap pasang mata akan terpana. 

  
Adalah Historia Reiss nama aslinya. Salah satu putri bangsawan dari keluarga Reiss yang secara turun-temurun menekuni dunia balet dan mewarisi kesempurnaan menjadi seorang prima balerina. Ia jatuh cinta pada balet sejak usia 6 tahun. Ketika Frieda—kakak perempuannya—bergabung dengan salah satu club balerina yang namanya cukup di kenal di daerah ibukota, Trost. 

  
Pertama kali ia tampil dan berhasil memukau banyak penonton adalah saat _pas_ _de_ _deux_ sempurnanya dalam konsep _The_ _Nutcracker_ di Gedung Teater Trost sepuluh tahun lalu. Usia Historia sekitar 14 tahun saat itu, tetapi kharismanya sudah keluar dan menambah karakteristik di setiap pertunjukan. Ia bukan perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Tekadnya kuat meskipun tidak memiliki bakat sehebat Frieda.

  
Malam ini merupakan pertunjukan yang ke-5 di salah satu gedung teater kota Mina. Beberapa pengunjung yang datang sudah Historia kenal melalui keakraban yang ia bangun sejak lama. Frieda tidak lagi menjadi prima balerina semenjak cedera di bagian kaki. Ia berhenti bermain balet dan memilih menjadi mentor Historia. Ia membimbingnya dengan cekatan hingga berhasil menjadi salah satu balerina yang dikenal di sudut-sudut Pulau Paradis.

  
Bunyi denting piano mengiringi setiap langkah. Rok tutu berwarna hitam memperelok gerakannya. Ia berputar, berjinjit, melompat, serta melakukan _pas de deux_ bersama partner prianya, Armin Arlert, menirukan seekor angsa hitam lengkap dengan ekspresinya. Kadang ia terlihat bahagia, kadang juga terlihat berduka. Historia benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai angsa hitam dengan sempurna.

  
Tepuk tangan dari ratusan penonton di dalam gedung menjadi penanda berakhirnya suatu pentas. Tirai merah ditutup. Sebagian masih terbawa suasana euforia dengan melempari panggung puluhan bunga mawar putih. Membuat Eren Yeager yang duduk di ujung kursi tersenyum masam. Ia mengelus tengkuknya sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan menyelinap ke dalam ruang ganti untuk bertemu Historia Reiss.

  
"Maafkan saya, Pak. Anda tidak boleh masuk kecuali—" Eren menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada salah satu penjaga yang berusaha menahannya untuk masuk. Pria itu langsung terperangah dan beberapa kali menatap Eren juga kertas di tangannya. "Apa Anda benar Eren Yeager?" Ia masih ragu-ragu.

_Untuk Yang Terkasih,_   
_Eren Yeager_

  
_Memikirkanmu membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku tidak sabar kau datang di pertunjukanku di kota Mina. Kota yang sama di mana kau ditugaskan. Datanglah jika kau sempat. Lewat pintu belakang. Berikan surat ini kepada Porco Galliard._

  
_Historia Reiss_

"Apa kau baru saja bekerja sebagai penjaga Nona Reiss?" Eren menatap tajam pria di hadapannya itu. "Kalau kau ragu, kau bisa bertanya kepada Frieda." Pria itu tidak terlihat takut, tetapi ia juga tidak terlihat menyukai keberadaan Eren. 

  
Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan masuk ke dalam. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

  
Selang 10 menit, pintu itu kembali dibuka. Menampilkan wajah cantik Historia dengan rambut pirangnya yang digerai. Serta gaun berwarna _dark blue_ membalut tubuh rampingnya. Menonjolkan bola matanya yang seindah permata safir dan kulitnya yang sebening porselen. Aroma _lily of the valey_ merasuki rongga hidung Eren.

  
Keduanya bergeming seolah tidak percaya. Kehadiran yang berawal dari kebetulan hingga akhirnya menciptakan kesengajaan untuk bertemu di kota asing. Air mata haru mengalir di pipi Historia. Membuat hati Eren merasa perih karena mengingat perpisahan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seperti mendengar melodi melankolis, mereka berpelukan menumpahkan perasaan rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu.

  
"Suratku ..." Historia mempererat pelukannya. Ia menahan isak tangisnya sebelum melanjutkan, "kau membaca suratku. Aku sangat senang sekali, Eren."

  
"Aku hanya memiliki waktu tiga puluh menit lagi." Pelukan itu mengendur. Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulut Eren. "Jean akan menjemputku di depan pagar gedung. Aku bertukar _shift_ dengannya."

  
"Malam ini, keluargaku juga sedang berkumpul. Kami mengadakan acara makan malam." Dengan penuh harap, Historia menatap kedua mata Eren yang terlihat sayu. "Bergabunglah bersama kami, Eren. Bergabunglah!"

  
Pendar rembulan menerangi mereka yang masih setia berada di depan pintu. Eren hanya bisa menggeleng sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Historia. Ia tersenyum masam dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Historia. Paradis tidak benar-benar aman. Setiap detik, aku selalu memiliki firasat buruk. Marleyan itu kejam. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja untuk kemenangan mereka."

  
"Aku selalu mendoakan keselamatanmu, Eren. Juga kemenangan Pulau Paradis. Aku ingin perang ini segera berakhir."

  
Kali ini senyum seindah bulan sabit terukir di wajah Historia. Bibirnya yang masih terlihat cerah—seperti apel segar—tiba-tiba menambah rasa semangat dalam jiwa Eren. Ia ikut tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Historia.

  
"Apa kau ingat saat malam natal dua tahun yang lalu. Aku menciptakan lagu untukmu." Ibu jarinya membelai telapak tangan Historia dengan lembut. Kemudian, mengecupnya cukup lama. 

  
"Ah, iya. Aku ingat, Eren." Muncul rona tipis di kedua pipi Historia. Jantungnya seperti hendak meledak. "Aku hafal liriknya."

  
Eren memberi isyarat berdansa dan membuat tubuh Historia berputar di bawah cahaya samar rembulan. Mereka bernyanyi, bergantian, dan tanpa diiringi musik—di malam _Valentine_ yang dingin—melupakan sejenak rasa takut akan peperangan yang mereka rasakan setiap detik.

  
" _That's why I love you. Your body smells like strawberry. Your lips are peach-colored. Your hair tickles my nose. It looks like I'm dreaming_." Keduanya saling merapatkan tubuh sembari menyanyikan lirik demi lirik di bawah sorot pendar rembulan.

  
Historia menggelitiki jemari Eren, sebelum melanjutkan, " _That's why I love you. We sit under the cherry tree. You'll read a book. Your feets are tickled by bug's legs_." Ia tersenyum masam ke arah Eren.

  
Semakin lama, lirik yang mereka ucapkan menjadi seperti bisikan. Bersamaan dengan jari yang bertautan. Serta suara jantung yang hampir melebihi raungan ombak di ujung sana. Mereka menahan ledakan yang mungkin akan tercipta jika kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. 

  
" _I'm not dreaming. Tomorrow I'll go home. And I'll call your last name. I'll jump from the truck and you will cram a warm bread in my mouth. You and I are not dreaming. Tomorrow I'll go home. You and I will see the sea. Darling, I'll always go home to your heart_."

  
Sepertinya, Historia tidak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi. Ia hanya membenamkan wajah di pelukan kekasihnya. Eren mengulangi kalimat " _Darling, I'll always go home to your heart_ " hampir selama satu menit, sembari mengelus rambut pirang prima balerina dengan lembut. Hingga satu kabar membawa mereka kembali ke dalam realita. 

  
" _You and I will see the sea_." Adalah kalimat terakhir Eren sebelum berpisah.

**#**

_Tahun 1702 pasukan militer dari Republic Marley untuk pertama kalinya menyerang sisi timur Pulau Paradis. Lebih dari 3.000 penduduk sipil dan pasukan militer tewas dalam insiden. Kota Shingashina pun dikuasai oleh musuh. Bagi mereka yang selamat diungsikan ke dalam kota Mina._

  
_14 Februari, tahun 1705, pasukan militer dari Republic Marley kembali menyerang lewat serangan udara dan melakukan pengeboman di kota Mina pada malam hari. Pangkalan militer dan Gedung Teater Mina turut hancur karenanya. Hanya tersisa tidak lebih dari 200 rakyat sipil dan pasukan militer._

  
_Dalam daftar korban keganasan Marleyan, Historia Reiss tercatat di dalamya. Begitu juga Eren Yeager sebagai Sersan Resimen II yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Levi Ackerman. Valentine War menjadi nama tragedi yang akan dikenang sepanjang sejarah di Pulau Paradis._

  
_Tahun 1708, Pulau Paradis mengalami kemrosotan ekonomi akibat dari penjajahan Republic Marley. Namun, tahun 1711, dengan menggunakan senjata biologis. Pulau Paradis berhasil menyerang kembali dan memperoleh kemerdekaannya._

**fin**

_Ideologi itu damai_   
_Sejarah itu kejam_

**_Brad Pitt-Fury (Movie)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Lagu di dalam fic ini murni karangan (geje) saya dan dibantu UzumakiAni dalam pengubahan bahasa (Inggris)


End file.
